


Prompt 1: Something Sweet

by Gwtwgurl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwtwgurl/pseuds/Gwtwgurl
Summary: Draco and Harry have an argument right before Christmas so he ends up buying Draco a gift in hopes to have Draco forgive because let's face it, Harry doesn't do well without Draco.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am participating in a daily Christmas/Winter writing challenge. This is my first post on A03 so bear with me if the format is not perfect. I will go back and change it later. The first prompt is "Something Sweet".

Prompt 1: Something Sweet

body {  
font-family: arial, sans, sans-serif;  
margin: 0;  
}

iframe {  
border: 0;  
frameborder: 0;  
height: 100%;  
width: 100%;  
}

#header, #footer {  
background: #f0f0f0;  
padding: 10px 10px;  
}

#header {  
border-bottom: 1px #ccc solid;  
}

#footer {  
border-top: 1px #ccc solid;  
border-bottom: 1px #ccc solid;  
font-size: 13;  
}

#contents {  
margin: 6px;  
}

.dash {  
padding: 0 6px;  
}

Prompt 1: Something Sweet

  
ol{margin:0;padding:0}table td,table th{padding:0}.c4{color:#000000;font-weight:700;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;font-size:12pt;font-family:"Arial";font-style:normal}.c2{color:#000000;font-weight:400;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;font-size:11pt;font-family:"Arial";font-style:normal}.c0{padding-top:0pt;padding-bottom:0pt;line-height:1.15;orphans:2;widows:2;text-align:left}.c5{background-color:#ffffff;max-width:468pt;padding:72pt 72pt 72pt 72pt}.c3{font-style:italic}.c1{height:11pt}.title{padding-top:0pt;color:#000000;font-size:26pt;padding-bottom:3pt;font-family:"Arial";line-height:1.15;page-break-after:avoid;orphans:2;widows:2;text-align:left}.subtitle{padding-top:0pt;color:#666666;font-size:15pt;padding-bottom:16pt;font-family:"Arial";line-height:1.15;page-break-after:avoid;orphans:2;widows:2;text-align:left}li{color:#000000;font-size:11pt;font-family:"Arial"}p{margin:0;color:#000000;font-size:11pt;font-family:"Arial"}h1{padding-top:20pt;color:#000000;font-size:20pt;padding-bottom:6pt;font-family:"Arial";line-height:1.15;page-break-after:avoid;orphans:2;widows:2;text-align:left}h2{padding-top:18pt;color:#000000;font-size:16pt;padding-bottom:6pt;font-family:"Arial";line-height:1.15;page-break-after:avoid;orphans:2;widows:2;text-align:left}h3{padding-top:16pt;color:#434343;font-size:14pt;padding-bottom:4pt;font-family:"Arial";line-height:1.15;page-break-after:avoid;orphans:2;widows:2;text-align:left}h4{padding-top:14pt;color:#666666;font-size:12pt;padding-bottom:4pt;font-family:"Arial";line-height:1.15;page-break-after:avoid;orphans:2;widows:2;text-align:left}h5{padding-top:12pt;color:#666666;font-size:11pt;padding-bottom:4pt;font-family:"Arial";line-height:1.15;page-break-after:avoid;orphans:2;widows:2;text-align:left}h6{padding-top:12pt;color:#666666;font-size:11pt;padding-bottom:4pt;font-family:"Arial";line-height:1.15;page-break-after:avoid;font-style:italic;orphans:2;widows:2;text-align:left}

Prompt 1: Something Sweet

“Draco!” Harry pounded his fist into his boyfriend’s door. “Draco, I know you are in there! Look...umm...I’m sorry! Please open the door!” He pressed his ear against the wooden frame and listened for any kind of movement from within the room. When he didn’t hear anything, he started knocking again. “Open the door love” he shouted as tears began to form in his eyes. “I have something for you.” 

He was about to give up and walk back to his room when he heard the sound of shuffling feet. He tried to calm his nerves but his hands were beginning to shake and the tears still poured from his emerald green eyes. He stepped back as he heard the door unlock. In that instant he became face to face with the tall, thin, blonde Slytherin. Draco looked down to see a small gift wrapped in green paper. He smirked as his gaze wandered back to Harry.

“This had better be a fantastic apology. I was in the middle of sleeping.” Harry arched his eyebrow at Draco’s obvious lie. His face was just as tearstained as his.

“Here, this is for you. I am sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have blown up like that. I know you were only trying to help. I can’t help it sometimes. I thought after the war, my temper would stop becoming an issue. Clearly I was wrong about that. It’s just that well...you are always so calm and it’s bloody annoying and I thought...well...maybe just once I could get you as worked up as easily as I can...I didnt mean to though...I love you and yes I am a prat and an oblivious idiot and…” 

“You're rambling  Harry . Can I open the box or are you just dangle it in front of my face like you do my past?” Harry shivered at Draco’s cold tone. That was a straight blow to his gut.

“Yeah I deserved that. Here, think of it has an apology/early Christmas gift” he quickly said. He was ready to break down. He did feel awful about their argument. Draco still had his blunt opinions on things and was still unafraid to challenge those he believed still looked down at him. His tongue was still harsh and he could still spit out words full of venom  but  his temper had cooled. He was a bit more humble and he was capable of feeling love. He was able to be kind to others without expecting something from them in return. He was the textbook definition of a reformed Ebenezer Scrooge and Harry had nearly destroyed all of Draco’s progress. To be honest, Harry couldn't even remember why he had gotten so angry. 

Harry watched as Draco opened the green box and took a big gulp when he saw Draco’s frown turn into a half smile. “Chocolate eclairs” he cried as he took one out of the box. “These are my favorite. These are the ones made in Belgium aren't they? He asked with amazement as he opened his mouth to take the first bite. Harry felt his cheeks turn a bright pink color as he started to blush.

“Yeah, I umm...know they are your favorite. I was originally going to wait until Christmas for you to have them but I did sort of screw things up plus I couldn’t decided what to get you. Then I remembered how much you used to brag about your mother sending you lots of chocolate so I figured something sweet might be more appreciated. Look, I understand if you want to cancel our Christmas plans and go to your mother’s for the holiday. I sort of deserve that.” Of course Harry didn't really want Draco to leave, but he did accept that that was a perfectly reasonable excuse. Draco’s smile turned back into his infamous smirk as he put the box of eclairs on the table.

“You’re such a nutter Potter. I accept your dreadful apology”. He moved closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist. Harry let loose the biggest sigh of relief he had ever held. Killing Voldemort was nothing compared to the idea he might lose the love of his life. He laid his head on Draco’s chest, his body nearly collapsing into his. Tears again rolled down his face.

“Why?” he snorted out, trying to keep the tears from falling. 

“Harry, my love, look at me.” He put one of his pale and delicate fingers under Harry’s chin forcing the young man to look at him. “We are all capable of saying cruel things to each other. It is a habit we both need to work on breaking but it is almost Christmas my sweet, and no one should be arguing this close to Christmas. Besides, I love you Harry James Potter and not even you could keep me away for very long” and with that, he leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was comforting and calming. Harry felt the world disappear around him. He knew everything would be ok. They loved each other and that was truly all that mattered. 

  
Published by [Google Drive](https://docs.google.com/) – [Report Abuse](https://docs.google.com/abuse?id=e/2PACX-1vR4TAleb3gsMVgQ-IsIArOeseTVdhusSNlci-TgGglX4n7zxI6nO1H5iepR0-GaAEofw0ma21Bc0UvJ) – Updated automatically every 5 minutes  


(function(){function aa(a){var b=0;return function(){return b<a.length?{done:!1,value:a[b++]}:{done:!0}}}var ba="function"==typeof Object.create?Object.create:function(a){function b(){}b.prototype=a;return new b},ca;if("function"==typeof Object.setPrototypeOf)ca=Object.setPrototypeOf;else{var ea;a:{var fa={s:!0},ha={};try{ha.__proto__=fa;ea=ha.s;break a}catch(a){}ea=!1}ca=ea?function(a,b){a.__proto__=b;if(a.__proto__!==b)throw new TypeError(a+" is not extensible");return a}:null}var ia=ca;  
function k(a,b){a.prototype=ba(b.prototype);a.prototype.constructor=a;if(ia)ia(a,b);else for(var c in b)if("prototype"!=c)if(Object.defineProperties){var d=Object.getOwnPropertyDescriptor(b,c);d&&Object.defineProperty(a,c,d)}else a[c]=b[c];a.j=b.prototype}var ja="undefined"!=typeof window&&window===this?this:"undefined"!=typeof global&&null!=global?global:this,ka="function"==typeof Object.defineProperties?Object.defineProperty:function(a,b,c){a!=Array.prototype&&a!=Object.prototype&&(a[b]=c.value)};  
function la(a){if(a){for(var b=ja,c=["WeakMap"],d=0;d<c.length-1;d++){var e=c[d];e in b||(b[e]={});b=b[e]}c=c[c.length-1];d=b[c];a=a(d);a!=d&&null!=a&&ka(b,c,{configurable:!0,writable:!0,value:a})}}function m(a,b){return Object.prototype.hasOwnProperty.call(a,b)}  
la(function(a){function b(a){this.a=(g+=Math.random()+1).toString();if(a){var b="undefined"!=typeof Symbol&&Symbol.iterator&&a[Symbol.iterator];for(a=b?b.call(a):{next:aa(a)};!(b=a.next()).done;)b=b.value,this.set(b[0],b[1])}}function c(){}function d(a){m(a,f)||ka(a,f,{value:new c})}function e(a){var b=Object[a];b&&(Object[a]=function(a){if(a instanceof c)return a;d(a);return b(a)})}if(function(){if(!a||!Object.seal)return!1;try{var b=Object.seal({}),c=Object.seal({}),d=new a([[b,2],[c,3]]);if(2!=  
d.get(b)||3!=d.get(c))return!1;d.delete(b);d.set(c,4);return!d.has(b)&&4==d.get(c)}catch(da){return!1}}())return a;var f="$jscomp_hidden_"+Math.random();e("freeze");e("preventExtensions");e("seal");var g=0;b.prototype.set=function(a,b){d(a);if(!m(a,f))throw Error("WeakMap key fail: "+a);a[f][this.a]=b;return this};b.prototype.get=function(a){return m(a,f)?a[f][this.a]:void 0};b.prototype.has=function(a){return m(a,f)&&m(a[f],this.a)};b.prototype.delete=function(a){return m(a,f)&&m(a[f],this.a)?delete a[f][this.a]:  
!1};return b});var n=this;function ma(){}  
function p(a){var b=typeof a;if("object"==b)if(a){if(a instanceof Array)return"array";if(a instanceof Object)return b;var c=Object.prototype.toString.call(a);if("[object Window]"==c)return"object";if("[object Array]"==c||"number"==typeof a.length&&"undefined"!=typeof a.splice&&"undefined"!=typeof a.propertyIsEnumerable&&!a.propertyIsEnumerable("splice"))return"array";if("[object Function]"==c||"undefined"!=typeof a.call&&"undefined"!=typeof a.propertyIsEnumerable&&!a.propertyIsEnumerable("call"))return"function"}else return"null";  
else if("function"==b&&"undefined"==typeof a.call)return"object";return b}function na(a){var b=typeof a;return"object"==b&&null!=a||"function"==b}function oa(a,b){var c=Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,1);return function(){var b=c.slice();b.push.apply(b,arguments);return a.apply(this,b)}}  
function pa(a,b){function c(){}c.prototype=b.prototype;a.j=b.prototype;a.prototype=new c;a.prototype.constructor=a;a.w=function(a,c,f){for(var d=Array(arguments.length-2),e=2;e<arguments.length;e++)d[e-2]=arguments[e];return b.prototype[c].apply(a,d)}};function qa(a){qa[" "](a);return a}qa[" "]=ma;function ra(a,b,c){return Object.prototype.hasOwnProperty.call(a,b)?a[b]:a[b]=c(b)};function sa(a){return ra(a.prototype,"$$generatedClassName",function(){return"Class$obf_"+{valueOf:function(){return++ta}}})}var ta=1E3;function q(){}q.prototype.g=function(){return ua(this)};q.prototype.toString=function(){return t(u(v(this.constructor)))+"@"+t((this.g()>>>0).toString(16))};function w(){this.a=!1}k(w,q);w.prototype.f=function(a){return Error(a)};function va(a,b){a.b=b;if(null!=b)try{b.o=a}catch(c){}}function wa(a){if(a.a&&"__noinit__"!==a.b){var b=null==a.c?null:a.c.replace(/\n/g,"\u200b\n");b=xa(a,b);b=a.f(b);if(!("stack"in b))try{throw b;}catch(c){}va(a,b)}}w.prototype.toString=function(){return xa(this,this.c)};function xa(a,b){a=u(v(a.constructor));return null==b?a:t(a)+": "+t(b)};function ya(){this.a=!1}k(ya,w);function za(){this.a=!1}k(za,ya);function Aa(){this.a=!1}k(Aa,za);function Ba(){this.a=!1}k(Ba,Aa);Ba.prototype.f=function(a){return new TypeError(a)};function ua(a){return a.l||(Object.defineProperties(a,{l:{value:++Ca,enumerable:!1}}),a.l)}var Ca=0;function Da(a,b){return"string"==typeof a?a.charCodeAt(b):a.C(b)};function Ea(a,b){this.b=a;this.a=b}k(Ea,q);function u(a){var b=sa(a.b);0!=a.a&&(b="L"+t(b)+";");a=a.a;for(var c="",d=0;d<a;d++)c=t(c)+"[";return t(c)+t(b)}Ea.prototype.toString=function(){return"class "+t(u(this))};function v(a,b){var c=b||0;return ra(a.prototype,"$$class/"+c,function(){return new Ea(a,c)})};function t(a){if(null==a)a="null";else if(a instanceof Array){var b=a.v;a=u(b?v(b.B,b.A):v(q,1))+"@"+(ua(a)>>>0).toString(16)}else a=a.toString();return a}function Fa(a){if(65536<=a){var b=56320+(a-65536&1023)&65535;return t(String.fromCharCode(55296+(a-65536>>10&1023)&65535))+t(String.fromCharCode(b))}return String.fromCharCode(a&65535)}  
function Ga(a,b){var c=b,d=a.length;b=Da(a,c++);var e;if(d=55296<=b&&56319>=b&&c<d)a=e=Da(a,c),d=56320<=a&&57343>=a;var f;d?f=65536+((b&1023)<<10)+(e&1023):f=b;return f}function Ha(a,b){return a===b||null==a&&null==b};function Ia(a,b){return null==a?a:b?decodeURI(a):decodeURIComponent(a)};var Ja=/^(?:([^:/?#.]+):)?(?:\/\/(?:([^/?#]*)@)?([^/#?]*?)(?::([0-9]+))?(?=[/#?]|$))?([^?#]+)?(?:\?([^#]*))?(?:#([\S\s]*))?$/;function Ka(a){a=Ja.exec(a);for(var b=[],c=0;7>=c;c++)a.length<=c||null==a[c]?b.push(null):b.push(a[c]);return b}  
function La(a,b){var c=Fa(35);c=a.indexOf(c);c=0>c?a.length:c;a:{var d=0;for(var e=b.length;0<(d=a.indexOf(b,d))&&d<c;){var f=Ga(a,d-1);if(38==f||63==f){if(d+e>=a.length)break a;f=Ga(a,d+e);if(61==f||38==f||35==f)break a}d+=e+1}d=-1}if(0>d)return null;e=d;f=Fa(38);e=a.indexOf(f,e);if(0>e||e>c)e=c;d+=b.length+1;b=Math.min(a.length,d);a=a.substr(b,Math.min(a.length,Math.max(d,e))-b);c=" ";for(b=0;0<=(b=c.indexOf("\\\",b));)36==c.charCodeAt(b+1)?(d=t(c.substr(0,b))+"$",e=++b,c=d+t(c.substr(e))):(d=t(c.substr(0,  
b)),e=++b,c=d+t(c.substr(e)));a=a.replace(/\\+/g,c);return Ia(a,!1)};var Ma=String.prototype.trim?function(a){return a.trim()}:function(a){return/^[\s\xa0]*([\s\S]*?)[\s\xa0]*$/.exec(a)[1]},Na=/&/g,Oa=/</g,Pa=/>/g,Qa=/"/g,Ra=/'/g,Sa=/\x00/g,Ta=/[\x00&<>"']/;function Ua(a,b){return a<b?-1:a>b?1:0};var Va=Array.prototype.indexOf?function(a,b){return Array.prototype.indexOf.call(a,b,void 0)}:function(a,b){if("string"==typeof a)return"string"==typeof b&&1==b.length?a.indexOf(b,0):-1;for(var c=0;c<a.length;c++)if(c in a&&a[c]===b)return c;return-1};function y(a,b){this.a=[];this.b=b;for(var c=!0,d=a.length-1;0<=d;d--){var e=a[d]|0;c&&e==b||(this.a[d]=e,c=!1)}}var Wa={};function z(a){if(-128<=a&&128>a){var b=Wa[a];if(b)return b}b=new y([a|0],0>a?-1:0);-128<=a&&128>a&&(Wa[a]=b);return b}function A(a){if(isNaN(a)||!isFinite(a))return B;if(0>a)return C(A(-a));for(var b=[],c=1,d=0;a>=c;d++)b[d]=a/c|0,c*=4294967296;return new y(b,0)}var B=z(0),D=z(1),Xa=z(16777216);  
function E(a){if(-1==a.b)return-E(C(a));for(var b=0,c=1,d=0;d<a.a.length;d++){var e=F(a,d);b+=(0<=e?e:4294967296+e)*c;c*=4294967296}return b}y.prototype.toString=function(a){a=a||10;if(2>a||36<a)throw Error("radix out of range: "+a);if(G(this))return"0";if(-1==this.b)return"-"+C(this).toString(a);for(var b=A(Math.pow(a,6)),c=this,d="";;){var e=H(c,b);c=I(c,J(e,b));var f=((0<c.a.length?c.a[0]:c.b)>>>0).toString(a);c=e;if(G(c))return f+d;for(;6>f.length;)f="0"+f;d=f+d}};  
function F(a,b){return 0>b?0:b<a.a.length?a.a[b]:a.b}function G(a){if(0!=a.b)return!1;for(var b=0;b<a.a.length;b++)if(0!=a.a[b])return!1;return!0}function K(a,b){a=I(a,b);return-1==a.b?-1:G(a)?0:1}function C(a){for(var b=a.a.length,c=[],d=0;d<b;d++)c[d]=~a.a[d];return(new y(c,~a.b)).add(D)}  
y.prototype.add=function(a){for(var b=Math.max(this.a.length,a.a.length),c=[],d=0,e=0;e<=b;e++){var f=d+(F(this,e)&65535)+(F(a,e)&65535),g=(f>>>16)+(F(this,e)>>>16)+(F(a,e)>>>16);d=g>>>16;f&=65535;g&=65535;c[e]=g<<16|f}return new y(c,c[c.length-1]&-2147483648?-1:0)};function I(a,b){return a.add(C(b))}  
function J(a,b){if(G(a)||G(b))return B;if(-1==a.b)return-1==b.b?J(C(a),C(b)):C(J(C(a),b));if(-1==b.b)return C(J(a,C(b)));if(0>K(a,Xa)&&0>K(b,Xa))return A(E(a)*E(b));for(var c=a.a.length+b.a.length,d=[],e=0;e<2*c;e++)d[e]=0;for(e=0;e<a.a.length;e++)for(var f=0;f<b.a.length;f++){var g=F(a,e)>>>16,h=F(a,e)&65535,l=F(b,f)>>>16,r=F(b,f)&65535;d[2*e+2*f]+=h*r;L(d,2*e+2*f);d[2*e+2*f+1]+=g*r;L(d,2*e+2*f+1);d[2*e+2*f+1]+=h*l;L(d,2*e+2*f+1);d[2*e+2*f+2]+=g*l;L(d,2*e+2*f+2)}for(e=0;e<c;e++)d[e]=d[2*e+1]<<16|  
d[2*e];for(e=c;e<2*c;e++)d[e]=0;return new y(d,0)}function L(a,b){for(;(a[b]&65535)!=a[b];)a[b+1]+=a[b]>>>16,a[b]&=65535,b++}  
function H(a,b){if(G(b))throw Error("division by zero");if(G(a))return B;if(-1==a.b)return-1==b.b?H(C(a),C(b)):C(H(C(a),b));if(-1==b.b)return C(H(a,C(b)));if(30<a.a.length){if(-1==a.b||-1==b.b)throw Error("slowDivide_ only works with positive integers.");for(var c=D;0>=K(b,a);)c=Ya(c,1),b=Ya(b,1);var d=M(c,1),e=M(b,1);b=M(b,2);for(c=M(c,2);!G(b);){var f=e.add(b);0>=K(f,a)&&(d=d.add(c),e=f);b=M(b,1);c=M(c,1)}return d}for(c=B;0<=K(a,b);){d=Math.max(1,Math.floor(E(a)/E(b)));e=Math.ceil(Math.log(d)/Math.LN2);  
e=48>=e?1:Math.pow(2,e-48);f=A(d);for(var g=J(f,b);-1==g.b||0<K(g,a);)d-=e,f=A(d),g=J(f,b);G(f)&&(f=D);c=c.add(f);a=I(a,g)}return c}y.prototype.and=function(a){for(var b=Math.max(this.a.length,a.a.length),c=[],d=0;d<b;d++)c[d]=F(this,d)&F(a,d);return new y(c,this.b&a.b)};y.prototype.or=function(a){for(var b=Math.max(this.a.length,a.a.length),c=[],d=0;d<b;d++)c[d]=F(this,d)|F(a,d);return new y(c,this.b|a.b)};  
y.prototype.xor=function(a){for(var b=Math.max(this.a.length,a.a.length),c=[],d=0;d<b;d++)c[d]=F(this,d)^F(a,d);return new y(c,this.b^a.b)};function Ya(a,b){var c=b>>5;b%=32;for(var d=a.a.length+c+(0<b?1:0),e=[],f=0;f<d;f++)e[f]=0<b?F(a,f-c)<<b|F(a,f-c-1)>>>32-b:F(a,f-c);return new y(e,a.b)}function M(a,b){var c=b>>5;b%=32;for(var d=a.a.length-c,e=[],f=0;f<d;f++)e[f]=0<b?F(a,f+c)>>>b|F(a,f+c+1)<<32-b:F(a,f+c);return new y(e,a.b)};function Za(a,b,c){for(var d in a)b.call(c,a[d],d,a)};I(Ya(D,32),D);z(65535);I(Ya(D,128),D);var N;a:{var $a=n.navigator;if($a){var ab=$a.userAgent;if(ab){N=ab;break a}}N=""}function O(a){return-1!=N.indexOf(a)};var bb=O("Opera"),P=O("Trident")||O("MSIE"),cb=O("Edge"),db=cb||P,eb=O("Gecko")&&!(-1!=N.toLowerCase().indexOf("webkit")&&!O("Edge"))&&!(O("Trident")||O("MSIE"))&&!O("Edge"),fb=-1!=N.toLowerCase().indexOf("webkit")&&!O("Edge"),gb=O("Macintosh");function hb(){var a=n.document;return a?a.documentMode:void 0}var ib;  
a:{var jb="",kb=function(){var a=N;if(eb)return/rv:([^\\);]+)(\\)|;)/.exec(a);if(cb)return/Edge\/([\d\\.]+)/.exec(a);if(P)return/\b(?:MSIE|rv)[: ]([^\\);]+)(\\)|;)/.exec(a);if(fb)return/WebKit\/(\S+)/.exec(a);if(bb)return/(?:Version)[ \/]?(\S+)/.exec(a)}();kb&&(jb=kb?kb[1]:"");if(P){var lb=hb();if(null!=lb&&lb>parseFloat(jb)){ib=String(lb);break a}}ib=jb}var mb=ib,nb={},ob;var pb=n.document;ob=pb&&P?hb()||("CSS1Compat"==pb.compatMode?parseInt(mb,10):5):void 0;function S(){this.b=this.b;this.a=this.a}S.prototype.b=!1;S.prototype.m=function(){this.b||(this.b=!0,this.f())};S.prototype.f=function(){if(this.a)for(;this.a.length;)this.a.shift()()};function qb(a){a&&"function"==typeof a.m&&a.m()};function T(){this.b="";this.f=rb}T.prototype.c=!0;T.prototype.a=function(){return this.b};function sb(a){if(a instanceof T&&a.constructor===T&&a.f===rb)return a.b;p(a);return"type_error:SafeUrl"}var tb=/^(?:(?:https?|mailto|ftp):|[^:/?#]*(?:[/?#]|$))/i,rb={};function ub(a){var b=new T;b.b=a;return b};function U(){this.b="";this.f=vb}U.prototype.c=!0;U.prototype.a=function(){return this.b};function wb(a){if(a instanceof U&&a.constructor===U&&a.f===vb)return a.b;p(a);return"type_error:SafeHtml"}var vb={};var xb=!P||9<=Number(ob),yb=!P||9<=Number(ob),zb=P&&!ra(nb,"9",function(){for(var a=0,b=Ma(String(mb)).split("."),c=Ma("9").split("."),d=Math.max(b.length,c.length),e=0;0==a&&e<d;e++){var f=b[e]||"",g=c[e]||"";do{f=/(\d*)(\D*)(.*)/.exec(f)||["","","",""];g=/(\d*)(\D*)(.*)/.exec(g)||["","","",""];if(0==f[0].length&&0==g[0].length)break;a=Ua(0==f[1].length?0:parseInt(f[1],10),0==g[1].length?0:parseInt(g[1],10))||Ua(0==f[2].length,0==g[2].length)||Ua(f[2],g[2]);f=f[3];g=g[3]}while(0==a)}return 0<=a}),  
Ab=function(){if(!n.addEventListener||!Object.defineProperty)return!1;var a=!1,b=Object.defineProperty({},"passive",{get:function(){a=!0}});try{n.addEventListener("test",ma,b),n.removeEventListener("test",ma,b)}catch(c){}return a}();function Bb(a,b){this.type=a;this.a=this.target=b;this.f=!1}Bb.prototype.c=function(){this.f=!0};function V(a,b){Bb.call(this,a?a.type:"");this.relatedTarget=this.a=this.target=null;this.button=this.screenY=this.screenX=this.clientY=this.clientX=0;this.key="";this.metaKey=this.shiftKey=this.altKey=this.ctrlKey=!1;this.pointerId=0;this.pointerType="";this.b=null;if(a){var c=this.type=a.type,d=a.changedTouches&&a.changedTouches.length?a.changedTouches[0]:null;this.target=a.target||a.srcElement;this.a=b;if(b=a.relatedTarget){if(eb){a:{try{qa(b.nodeName);var e=!0;break a}catch(f){}e=!1}e||(b=null)}}else"mouseover"==  
c?b=a.fromElement:"mouseout"==c&&(b=a.toElement);this.relatedTarget=b;d?(this.clientX=void 0!==d.clientX?d.clientX:d.pageX,this.clientY=void 0!==d.clientY?d.clientY:d.pageY,this.screenX=d.screenX||0,this.screenY=d.screenY||0):(this.clientX=void 0!==a.clientX?a.clientX:a.pageX,this.clientY=void 0!==a.clientY?a.clientY:a.pageY,this.screenX=a.screenX||0,this.screenY=a.screenY||0);this.button=a.button;this.key=a.key||"";this.ctrlKey=a.ctrlKey;this.altKey=a.altKey;this.shiftKey=a.shiftKey;this.metaKey=  
a.metaKey;this.pointerId=a.pointerId||0;this.pointerType="string"==typeof a.pointerType?a.pointerType:Cb[a.pointerType]||"";this.b=a;a.defaultPrevented&&this.c()}}pa(V,Bb);var Db=[1,4,2],Cb={2:"touch",3:"pen",4:"mouse"};V.prototype.c=function(){V.j.c.call(this);var a=this.b;if(a.preventDefault)a.preventDefault();else if(a.returnValue=!1,zb)try{if(a.ctrlKey||112<=a.keyCode&&123>=a.keyCode)a.keyCode=-1}catch(b){}};var Eb="closure_listenable_"+(1E6*Math.random()|0),Fb=0;function Gb(a,b,c,d,e){this.listener=a;this.a=null;this.src=b;this.type=c;this.capture=!!d;this.b=e;this.key=++Fb;this.h=this.i=!1}function Hb(a){a.h=!0;a.listener=null;a.a=null;a.src=null;a.b=null};function Ib(a){this.src=a;this.a={};this.b=0}Ib.prototype.add=function(a,b,c,d,e){var f=a.toString();a=this.a[f];a||(a=this.a[f]=[],this.b++);var g;a:{for(g=0;g<a.length;++g){var h=a[g];if(!h.h&&h.listener==b&&h.capture==!!d&&h.b==e)break a}g=-1}-1<g?(b=a[g],c||(b.i=!1)):(b=new Gb(b,this.src,f,!!d,e),b.i=c,a.push(b));return b};var Jb="closure_lm_"+(1E6*Math.random()|0),Kb={},Lb=0;function Mb(a,b,c,d,e){if(d&&d.once)return Nb(a,b,c,d,e);if("array"==p(b)){for(var f=0;f<b.length;f++)Mb(a,b[f],c,d,e);return null}c=Ob(c);return a&&a[Eb]?a.a(b,c,na(d)?!!d.capture:!!d,e):Pb(a,b,c,!1,d,e)}  
function Pb(a,b,c,d,e,f){if(!b)throw Error("Invalid event type");var g=na(e)?!!e.capture:!!e,h=Qb(a);h||(a[Jb]=h=new Ib(a));c=h.add(b,c,d,g,f);if(c.a)return c;d=Rb();c.a=d;d.src=a;d.listener=c;if(a.addEventListener)Ab||(e=g),void 0===e&&(e=!1),a.addEventListener(b.toString(),d,e);else if(a.attachEvent)a.attachEvent(Sb(b.toString()),d);else if(a.addListener&&a.removeListener)a.addListener(d);else throw Error("addEventListener and attachEvent are unavailable.");Lb++;return c}  
function Rb(){var a=Tb,b=yb?function(c){return a.call(b.src,b.listener,c)}:function(c){c=a.call(b.src,b.listener,c);if(!c)return c};return b}function Nb(a,b,c,d,e){if("array"==p(b)){for(var f=0;f<b.length;f++)Nb(a,b[f],c,d,e);return null}c=Ob(c);return a&&a[Eb]?a.b(b,c,na(d)?!!d.capture:!!d,e):Pb(a,b,c,!0,d,e)}  
function Ub(a){if("number"!=typeof a&&a&&!a.h){var b=a.src;if(b&&b[Eb])b.c(a);else{var c=a.type,d=a.a;b.removeEventListener?b.removeEventListener(c,d,a.capture):b.detachEvent?b.detachEvent(Sb(c),d):b.addListener&&b.removeListener&&b.removeListener(d);Lb--;if(c=Qb(b)){d=a.type;if(d in c.a){var e=c.a[d],f=Va(e,a),g;(g=0<=f)&&Array.prototype.splice.call(e,f,1);g&&(Hb(a),0==c.a[d].length&&(delete c.a[d],c.b--))}0==c.b&&(c.src=null,b[Jb]=null)}else Hb(a)}}}  
function Sb(a){return a in Kb?Kb[a]:Kb[a]="on"+a}function Vb(a,b,c,d){var e=!0;if(a=Qb(a))if(b=a.a[b.toString()])for(b=b.concat(),a=0;a<b.length;a++){var f=b[a];f&&f.capture==c&&!f.h&&(f=Wb(f,d),e=e&&!1!==f)}return e}function Wb(a,b){var c=a.listener,d=a.b||a.src;a.i&&Ub(a);return c.call(d,b)}  
function Tb(a,b){if(a.h)return!0;if(!yb){if(!b)a:{b=["window","event"];for(var c=n,d=0;d<b.length;d++)if(c=c[b[d]],null==c){b=null;break a}b=c}d=b;b=new V(d,this);c=!0;if(!(0>d.keyCode||void 0!=d.returnValue)){a:{var e=!1;if(0==d.keyCode)try{d.keyCode=-1;break a}catch(g){e=!0}if(e||void 0==d.returnValue)d.returnValue=!0}d=[];for(e=b.a;e;e=e.parentNode)d.push(e);a=a.type;for(e=d.length-1;0<=e;e--){b.a=d[e];var f=Vb(d[e],a,!0,b);c=c&&f}for(e=0;e<d.length;e++)b.a=d[e],f=Vb(d[e],a,!1,b),c=c&&f}return c}return Wb(a,  
new V(b,this))}function Qb(a){a=a[Jb];return a instanceof Ib?a:null}var Xb="__closure_events_fn_"+(1E9*Math.random()>>>0);function Ob(a){if("function"==p(a))return a;a[Xb]||(a[Xb]=function(b){return a.handleEvent(b)});return a[Xb]};function W(a){S.call(this);this.g=a;this.c={}}pa(W,S);var Yb=[];function Zb(a){Za(a.c,function(a,c){this.c.hasOwnProperty(c)&&Ub(a)},a);a.c={}}W.prototype.f=function(){W.j.f.call(this);Zb(this)};W.prototype.handleEvent=function(){throw Error("EventHandler.handleEvent not implemented");};function $b(a){S.call(this);this.c=a||document.body;this.g=new W(this);a=oa(qb,this.g);this.b?a():(this.a||(this.a=[]),this.a.push(a));a=this.g;var b=this.c,c=this.u,d="click";"array"!=p(d)&&(d&&(Yb[0]=d.toString()),d=Yb);for(var e=0;e<d.length;e++){var f=Mb(b,d[e],c||a.handleEvent,!1,a.g||a);if(!f)break;a.c[f.key]=f}}pa($b,S);  
$b.prototype.u=function(a){if((xb?0==a.b.button:"click"==a.type||a.b.button&Db[0])&&!(fb&&gb&&a.ctrlKey)&&!a.f)for(var b=a.target;b&&b!=this.c;){if(b.tagName&&"a"==b.tagName.toLowerCase()){var c=b.getAttribute("href")||b.getAttributeNS("http://www.w3.org/1999/xlink","href"),d=c;var e=d;try{var f=void 0,g=Ka(d)[3];f=null==g?null:g;var h=Ia(f,!0);var l;if(l=Ha("www.google.com",h)){var r=Ka(d)[5];l=Ha("/url",Ia(r,!0))}if(l){var da=La(d,"q");e=da?da:La(d,"url")}}catch(Q){a:{d=Q;if(null!=d&&(f=d.o,null!=  
f)){Q=f;break a}if(d instanceof TypeError){var x=f=new Ba,R=x;R.a=!0;R.b="__noinit__";wa(x);va(x,d);x.c=t(d);d=f}else R=x=f=new Aa,R.a=!0,R.b="__noinit__",wa(x),va(x,d),x.c=t(d),d=f;Q=d}if(!(Q instanceof ya))throw Q.b;}e=null!=e?e:"";if(c!=e){l=void 0;g=e;b={target:"_blank",noreferrer:!0};c=window;g instanceof T?h=g:(h="undefined"!=typeof g.href?g.href:String(g),h instanceof T||(h="object"==typeof h&&h.c?h.a():String(h),tb.test(h)||(h="about:invalid#zClosurez"),h=ub(h)));g=b.target||g.target;r=[];  
for(l in b)switch(l){case "width":case "height":case "top":case "left":r.push(l+"="+b[l]);break;case "target":case "noopener":case "noreferrer":break;default:r.push(l+"="+(b[l]?1:0))}l=r.join(",");(O("iPhone")&&!O("iPod")&&!O("iPad")||O("iPad")||O("iPod"))&&c.navigator&&c.navigator.standalone&&g&&"_self"!=g?(r=l=c.document.createElement("A"),h instanceof T||h instanceof T||(h="object"==typeof h&&h.c?h.a():String(h),tb.test(h)||(h="about:invalid#zClosurez"),h=ub(h)),r.href=sb(h),l.setAttribute("target",  
g),b.noreferrer&&l.setAttribute("rel","noreferrer"),b=document.createEvent("MouseEvent"),b.initMouseEvent("click",!0,!0,c,1),l.dispatchEvent(b)):b.noreferrer?(c=c.open("",g,l),b=sb(h),c&&(db&&-1!=b.indexOf(";")&&(b="'"+b.replace(/'/g,"%27")+"'"),c.opener=null,Ta.test(b)&&(-1!=b.indexOf("&")&&(b=b.replace(Na,"&;")),-1!=b.indexOf("<")&&(b=b.replace(Oa,"<")),-1!=b.indexOf(">")&&(b=b.replace(Pa,">")),-1!=b.indexOf('"')&&(b=b.replace(Qa,"&quot")),-1!=b.indexOf("'")&&(b=b.replace(Ra,"&#39;")),  
-1!=b.indexOf("\x00")&&(b=b.replace(Sa,"&#0;"))),h=new U,h.b='<meta name="referrer" content="no-referrer"><meta http-equiv="refresh" content="0; url='+b+'">',c.document.write(wb(h)),c.document.close())):(c=c.open(sb(h),g,l))&&b.noopener&&(c.opener=null);a.c();break}}b=b.parentNode}};function ac(a){new $b(a)}var X=["DOCS_installLinkReferrerSanitizer"],Y=n;X[0]in Y||"undefined"==typeof Y.execScript||Y.execScript("var "+X[0]);  
for(var Z;X.length&&(Z=X.shift());)X.length||void 0===ac?Y[Z]&&Y[Z]!==Object.prototype[Z]?Y=Y[Z]:Y=Y[Z]={}:Y[Z]=ac;}).call(this);  
DOCS_installLinkReferrerSanitizer(); 


	2. All The Sparkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my second part of the Winter/Christmas Daily Challenge. I am slowly starting to get the hang of writing again. It has been awhile! I hope everyone enjoys this quick little story.

“What are we doing here Draco? You know we could get in big trouble since it is after curfew” he muttered as Draco pulled him towards the Quidditch pitch. It was early December and the harsh winter weather had taken its hold on Hogwarts. In fact, the grounds of Hogwarts had already been covered in a deep, thick blanket of freshly fallen snow. 

“Oh please, like you are one for following rules” Draco snorted as he led Harry through the soft snow. “I would not be surprised if Dumbledore has already given you fifty extra points just by showing your rebellious nature.” Harry rolled his eyes but he realized Draco did have a point. He was treated as if he could do no wrong, despite the obvious fact he had made many wrong decisions.

“Here we are” whispered Draco as he finally let go of Harry’s hand. Harry turned to look at his surroundings. They were in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. Before he could speak, he watched with excitement as Draco cast a heating spell and conjured two giant mugs of steaming hot chocolate. Harry then realized just how beautiful the scenery looked. He had never been given the opportunity to see such beauty displayed before him. He shuddered at just how incredibly happy he was to be sharing this moment with Draco at his side. For once in his life, there was a moment of peace and tranquility. There was no Voldemort. No Horcruxes. No nothing. Just him and Draco.

Draco watched in adoration as the man he loved released an expression of pure bliss on his normally weary looking face. He took Harry’s hand in his and motioned for Harry to look up.

“Look at the stars Harry. Are they not beautiful? When I was a child, I would hide in the astronomy room and gaze at them through our telescope. Whenever I looked at the bright sparkling stars, I never felt alone. I felt as if something or someone was watching over me. I read in some muggle book that some believe the stars are our loved ones who have passed on. I would be inclined to believe that idea no matter how silly it may seem.” He paused for a moment trying to gather up the courage to say what he had planned on saying. “Harry, I believe your parents and Sirius are up there keeping an eye on you. I know they would be proud of you just as I am proud of you.” He waited for Harry to acknowledge his words with nervous breath. It was in that moment that Harry turned to him and pulled him into a giant hug.

“Thank you Draco. You don't know how much those words meant to me. I love you Draco Malfoy. I love you with all my being. I will always miss them but having you here beside me makes all the pain from my past worth it.” He clung to Draco as he let the moment surround them. He never wanted to leave this spot. He wanted to always be here with Draco. After several moments of just holding each other, Harry finally pulled away from the embrace to kiss Draco on his cheek. “So, stars are sparkly?” he said with a chuckle.

“Yes, Harry. All the sparkles.” He looked down at his lover’s face and rubbed his hand across his cheek. “I love you too Harry Potter. I promise to bring a little sparkle to your life every day.”


	3. Stockings

As Draco watched Harry busy himself around Grimmauld Place with the last minute preparations for their Christmas Eve gathering with Harry’s friends, he couldn't help but feel a sense of fear. This would be his first Christmas without his parents and he was afraid of being rejected by Harry’s “adoptive” family and friends. They would be right to reject him as his behavior in the past had certainly caused hostility and hatred in their opinion of him. He knew he deserved to be the outcast and be regarded as nothing but a lowly squib. Still, Draco found himself secretly hoping to be accepted by his former rivals. He told himself to just let the others take the lead and to hold back his sharp tongue. He knew how important it was to Harry for them to all get along. Draco wanted whatever would make Harry happy.

“You alright there?” came a soft voice bringing Draco out of his deep thoughts. He looked up and found Harry staring at him with a look of absolute concern. He let loose a small smile and nodded. 

“Sorry love. I was just lost in thought I suppose.” Draco looked around the room and smiled at the white Christmas tree lit up in the corner of the room. He saw the fireplace light up and start to crackle. The mantel had a long piece of evergreen garland as well as some photos. One was a picture of Harry’s parents. Another was of Ron, Harry, and Hermione posing together at their graduation. A picture of Sirius was displayed as well. As Draco approached the fireplace, he noticed a picture of himself and his parents when he was only a second year student at Hogwarts. Draco let out a soft sight as he remembered just how happy they had been before Voldemort. Lastly, the picture in the center of the mantel was a picture of him and Harry holding each other and smiling. Draco took the picture and held it in his hands. They had been celebrating their six month anniversary and the memory of that day caused Draco to unleash a slight tear from his eye.

“That is my favorite picture Draco” whispered Harry as he wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist. “It was a wonderful day and the sex was even better” he teased. Draco let out a slight chuckle and placed his hands on Harry’s. He had never been so happy. “I have something for you love” Harry said. Draco turned in Harry’s arms and gave him a puzzling look as Harry summoned a gift box. “Open it” he said quietly.

Draco slowly unwrapped the box and his eyes widened as he saw what the box contained. Inside the box, was his Christmas stocking. He had had it since he was born. It was green of course and a silver snake had been sewn on the front. It was a bit ratty and there were a couple of holes at the top, but it was still the holder of so many memories for Draco and he couldn't help but start to cry.

“How...I...thank you Harry” he said softly as he clutched the stocking to his chest.

“When I realized this would be your first Christmas without your parents, I remembered you telling me about all those times your parents would stay up late to add things into it. I wasnt sure at first if it would be appropriate, but something felt right about it so I went to the Manor and looked for it. I wanted you to have something from them this year. I know how much you miss them.” He reached out to Draco and held him as Draco kept crying. “Shh...its okay darling. I am right here. They are still here. The ones we love never truly leave us” he said, comforting Draco as best he could.

“I love you Harry. I love you so much. I don't know where I would be without you. Thank you” he cried as his tears began to soak Harry’s shirt. “I don't deserve you after all those years of treating you like shit. I shouldn't be allowed to have this.”

“Oh Draco, don't be silly. You and I both know we made mistakes. It doesn't matter what happened before. What matters now is us, right here, together. I love you Draco and I always will. I don't care what others say nor do I care what they think. I promise to always be here to keep you safe, to make you feel loved, and to make you feel happy. Your love is the greatest gift of all.” He kissed the top of Draco’s head and relished at just how soft his hair truly was. Lucky git he thought to himself. “Now, shall we hang it up along with the others?” Draco lifted his head and smiled. “Yes, Harry” he whispered. As they hung all the stockings up, Draco realized he no longer cared if he was accepted or not. Harry loved him and that was enough.


	4. Handmade/On My Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I combined two December prompts together because I was unable to complete one for yesterday. Enjoy!

“You're home early Harry” said Draco as he watched his lover exit the fireplace. It had become normal for Harry to work late nights now that he was a full time professor at Hogwarts. “No detentions today?” Draco said with a hint of teasing in his tone. He laid his book on Ancient Runes on the table beside the sofa and walked over to where Harry stood as he removed the ash from the floo. Draco couldn’t help but laugh as Harry got bombarded with stockings hitting his face. It was a miracle he had not yet knocked any of them down.

“Not today, I am afraid. All my students were on their best behavior. It was rather odd, now that you mention it. Usually I have at least two students every night” he said with a laugh. “Maybe because Christmas break is almost here the students are behaving like angels.” He wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck and leaned in for a kiss. Merlin, Draco’s lips were soft. Everything about Draco was soft. His hair, his skin, his face just radiated a sense of comfort and softness in which Harry loved to relish in.

“ Well, since this rare event hardly occurs, I suggest we celebrate” said Draco as he accioed two glasses of white wine. “After all, it isn't very often I get to see my boyfriend so early in the evening.” His voice was smooth and his grey eyes emitted a sense of need and desire. 

“Well then, how do you suppose we celebrate it then?” asked Harry, his eyes burning with curiosity. 

“Follow me” whispered Draco as he led Harry into their study. It was a small room compared with the other numerous rooms at 12 Grimmauld Place. It contained a rather large library much to Draco’s delight. It also consisted of a small couch, a couple of recliners, a fireplace, and a large wooden desk that Draco had insisted on bringing from Malfoy Manor. He had received it as a present when he had turned seven and had many fond memories of sitting down and drawing little pieces of art. It was on this rather large wooden desk that Harry noticed a package of some sort. Curiosity getting the better of him, he released Draco’s hand and wandered over to the desk to investigate.

“What is this? I thought we were waiting until Christmas Eve to open our gifts” asked Harry holding up the package. It was wrapped with silver wrapping paper and tied together by a piece of green ribbon. How very Slytherin he thought to himself. Draco tried to hold back his smile but his brain had other plans. 

“It is for you, but you have to promise not to laugh when you open it. It took me a quite good while to put together.” He ran his finger through his white hair and held his breath as Harry began to unwrap the gift. The first thing Harry noticed was a piece of artwork. Draco had painted a picture of him and Draco curled up on the sofa in the study reading to one another in front of a fire. He felt his heartbeat quicken as he clutched the drawing in his hands. As he went to take the picture out of the box, he felt something soft lying underneath the drawing. He put the picture down and continued going through the box. He held back a laugh as he pulled out a soft, woolen sweater. It was half green and half red. A crest depicting a lion and a snake was etched into a pattern on the front of the sweater. He could feel the hard work and love put into these gifts and it made his heart soar. He jumped up and ran to Draco.

“You made these...for me?” He cried burying his face into Draco’s chest. “I don’t know what to say other than thank you” he murmured softly.

“Of course I did. I wanted to do something nice for you. I thought about buying you something but then I realized many of the most treasured gifts are ones that are made with love and we can both attest to the fact I am not exactly forthcoming about my emotions. I thought it best to show you how much I love you.” He lowered his head to where it rested on Harry’s and let out a small sigh.

“I can’t believe you made a Slytherdor sweater” Harry chuckled. “This could actually rival Molly’s sweaters.”

“You promised not to laugh Potter!” Draco muttered. 

“You’re right, I did promise that. I love them both Draco, but more importantly, I love you. Thank you for being my one and only. Your love is the best gift I could possibly have.”

“That was so cheesy Harry” said Draco rolling his eyes, but deep down he knew it was the truth. The love they shared was greater than any gift that could ever be given. They had fought long and hard to be where they were now.

“So, since I am home early for once, why don’t you and I have a little fun?” teased Harry as his hands began to caress Draco’s face. “Where should I put these lovely gifts?” he whispered. Draco cracked a smile and said “Just put them on my desk for now. We have more important things to do right now" and with that they quickly retreated to their bedroom.


End file.
